Purely Tainted
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mitsuki's operation. She's 15 & a famous Singer. She's dating Eichi, the famous Actor, but he isn't as kind or as caring as before. So when Mitsuki is being mugged by Eichi & his 'friends', will Takuto be the one to save her? MxT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Author of **_**Full Moon Wo Sagashite. All song lyrics also belong to their rightful owners.**_** So, I own nothing. =-]**

_Hey! ^^ This is my first FMWS{Full Moon Wo Sagashite} Fanfic! I will have some parts in Third Person, and others in First Person with Mitsuki's POV, just a heads up. It's just better that way, ya know? Well, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R =-]_

* * *

_{{Third Person Perspective}}_

Her voice was a melody, a loving lullaby as the lyrics poured out over the stage and the crowds of people listening. She sang with happiness and adoration, determination and spirit – her singing touched people in ways that was indescribable. And right now, her words danced to the song 'Eternal Snow':

_How long has it been since I fell in love with you?_

_My feelings only increase_

_Will you notice them_

_Even though I've never once put them into words?_

_Like the snow, they just_

_Quietly keep accumulating_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- my tears won't stop_

_And so I wish_

_That I had never met you_

_How long will I be thinking of you?_

_My sighs fogged up the window glass_

_Can a candle flame_

_Still melt my trembling heart?_

_Hold me tight, tight enough to break me_

_So that even in an icy wind or a blizzard_

_I won't feel cold_

_I miss you- every time I think of you_

_Tonight, too, I hold_

_This half-finished muffler, all alone_

_If there was an eternally falling snow_

_Could it hide my feelings for you?_

_Hold me tight- if this is how it feels_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to be in love with someone_

_I love you- the feeling wells up in my chest_

_I want to shout to the wintery sky_

_"I want to see you right now"_

15-year-old Mitsuki Koyama smiled to her audience as she finished singing her written song, Black hair, long and flowing, cascaded behind her, reaching her waist. Shining brown eyes washed over the crowd. She lowered the microphone to her heart and bowed and they roared with applause and cheers.

She waved to the vigorous groups of people jumping and screaming 'Full Moon', and felt the joy she always encountered when having so many adoring fans. She grinned and raised the mike one last time to shout to the audience: "Thank you all for coming! See you all again at my next concert, m'kay? Bye, Bye!" Waving again, she sat the mike back in its place on the mike stand and dashed through the blue backstage curtains.

It had been three years since the operation. The tumor that had been in her throat and had kept her from her dream was completely gone now. It turned out, after letting her voice heal from the successful operation, that Mitsuki haf auditioned to be an idol and had actually got the part. She had started in front of little groups of people, but made her way to the big spotlight and stage. She already had released two albums, and three new singles. Her fans knew her as 'Full Moon', but her real name was Mitsuki Koyama. She had grown up to be what she had always dreamed of, the one thing she loved most – A Singer.

Mitsuki looked around the busy backstage. She could still hear the cheers from the audience from behind the curtain and also noticed another idol performing. Camera men, Idols, Managers, equipment people, fashion designers, and other busy workers were zooming about, doing their own job or readying for their performances. This is how it usually was in _Seed Records_, so naturally, Mitsuki had grown somewhat fond of the noise and preparations. But she knew people were waiting for her, so she dashed down one of the hallways, off backstage, and halted in front of a door that was labeled LOBBY.

Inside, waiting for her were her Manager, Masami Ooshige, who had shoulder-length, light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Beside her, stood Mitsuki's boyfriend, Eichi Sakurai, who had sunshine-blonde hair and golden eyes.

A bright smile had formed upon Ooshige-san's lips as Mistsuki entered the room. She jumped up excitedly and then hugged Mitsuki. "You did excellent! I'm so proud of you, Mitsuki-chan! You've become so famous!"

"Arigatou, Ooshige-san! B-But . . . I couldn't have done that well . . ." A nervous smile crossed her lips as sweat-drop slid down Mitsuki's face, embarrassed by the sudden congratulation.

Ooshige-san repositioned herself so that now she stood in front of Mitsuki. She smiled sadly, remembering her idol days and how they hadn't turned out as she had dreamed. "You have done better than I ever did. I'm thankful to be the manager of someone so kind and fortunate."

Mitsuki glanced at her manager, optimism in her eyes and a grateful smile upon her face. "You're kind too, Ooshige-san. You care about others just as much as you do yourself. I think . . . I think that not everyone knows kindness. It's something you have to find and learn yourself. You have to let it grow and blossom before mastering it and becoming a kind person. And you have definitely mastered Kindness."

Ooshige-san's face lit up then, surprised and flattered at the same moment, but before she could reply, Eichi suddenly interrupted.

"Oi, Mitsuki." He stepped in front of her manager and took Mitsuki's hand. "Let's get out of here. People are getting on my nerves, and the press probably wants us. " He said with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"B-But . . . Eichi-kun, do we have to –" Mitsuki began to ask her boyfriend timidly, but was cut off.

"Shut up! Are you stupid? Of course we have to go now! Don't you want to be famous?" His annoying attitude suddenly intertwined with anger and impatience.

"Y-Yes, but –"

"Then shut up and let's get a move on!" He yelled at her, tugging at her arm, nearly knocking her off balance. Mitsuki quickly caught her balance though, and thankfully did not fall.

"Hey!" Ooshige-san argued, standing behind them. "You can't treat Mitsuki-chan that way! She could have gotten hurt!"

Eichi turned to Ooshige-san, glaring at her with piecing golden eyes with strands of matching hair in his face. He looked intimidating. "You know I can crumble you and your job. Dare to stop me, and I will do just that. Is that your wish?" He threatened, his voice but a whisper so that only Ooshige-san and Mitsuki could hear.

The Manager took a step back, now frightened and regretting standing up to him a moment before. She looked away, ashamed of not being able to do anything. He was such a famous actor . . . he could actually have her fired. She couldn't afford that, not even for Mitsuki. "N-No, I don't." She replied softly.

"Louder. Declare it like you mean it! Do you think Wakaoji will still love you if you continue to act like a mouse?" He almost shouted at Ooshige. She cringed at the sudden intensity of his voice.

Mitsuki tugged at Eichi's hand. "Eichi-kun! Please! She didn't mean it!" She pleaded. "Forgive her!"

"Let's go, Mitsuki." Eichi turned back to Mitsuki, his face one of rage. He stared at her for a long moment before forcefully pulling her away, and dragging her out of the record company.

Mitsuki glanced over her shoulder at Ooshige-san one last time before being dragged outside. Ooshige was no longer in fear, but in vengeance and shame - she had her head bowed so that her bangs covered her face, and her fists clenched on either side. She couldn't protect Mitsuki or herself. And that was the worst of all.

_{{Mitsuki's Perspective}}_

We stood outside the studio, as we were being interviewed live on _TOKYO TV_, the news. A flashy female reporter with black hair tied up into a bun questioned about our relationship while Eichi held my hand, fake-smiled, and answered all the questions. I was supposed to remain silent, nod, just say up to three words when asked a question, and flash a smile every now and again.

"And she feels the same way about you?" The Reporter interrogated.

Eichi pulled me close to him, and embraced me, smiling and putting on his best act for the camera. "She wouldn't want anyone else. She only loves me. Nothing could ever truly separate us." He closed his eyes and kissed my forehead momentarily.

"And there you have it, folks! Japan's Number One lovebirds are still at it! Aren't they adorable together? Stay tuned next week for another update!" The Reporter stared into the camera for one more moment with her microphone at her chest and emerald eyes and fixated grin. "And we're off." She let the mike fall to her side and sighed heavily, as the interview ended and we were no longer airing on television. Then, she and her camera man then walked away.

The moment they were out of sight, Eichi pushed me away as if I suddenly disgusted him. "You idiot! You didn't say anything!" He yelled at me.

I fell on my bottom with a _thud_. "I-I didn't know I was supposed to . . ." I answered apologetically. He had always told me to not interfere, so I didn't. We had been a couple for a year now. And suddenly, he wanted me to answer the Reporter's questions. He had never told me to before . . . _why now?_, I wondered.

"I'm sorry, Eichi-kun. I really am!"

"Whatever, Mitsuki. Just remember next time, or I'll do worse to you, okay? Gosh, you're so pathetic . . ." He turned his back on me and shoved his hands into his pockets, seeming irritated by me. "Get up already and let's get you to your stupid grandmother's house. Her yelling at you when you're late really annoys me." He began to walk away then, and expected me to follow.

I stood up, and wiped the dirt off my light-pink fingerless gloves and striped short-sleeve, jean miniskirt, and converse. Shortly afterwards, I caught up with Eichi.

He didn't always used to be like that. Eichi actually used to be gentle, caring, and loving toward everyone, especially me. He truly loved me then, before we both became famous. Before we had accomplished our dreams. But when he became very famous as an actor, the kind Eichi slowly faded away. He became obsessed with greed and money and fame, and left his old self, becoming the Eichi he is now.

I'm still with him because I believe if I show enough kindness to him, that maybe the old Eichi I love will come back. But it's been half a year that Eichi has been this way, and he has been mean and cruel to everyone. He has become even worse than he was before, and has even begun to beat up people in order to get what he wants. Now everyone fears him, so no one will do anything to stop or help him.

So, all I can do is hope that the old Eichi that truly loves me will return. But . . . But so far, I have not been able to revive him. And it's already been six months.

And I am . . . I am beginning to worry that he will never come back. That the Eichi I love will never come back to me. That I'll never . . . never be able to bring Eichi back no matter how much I want to. _That maybe . . . maybe he is stuck like this for eternity._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! ^^ Stay tuned for Chapter 2! It's gonna get better! XD_

_~ Na-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All _Characters in Full Moon Wo Sagashite _belong to Arina Tanemura-sama, and all song lyrics belong to their rightful owners. Yet again, I own nothing! =-]

_Hey peoples!~ Here is Chappie 2 of Purely Tainted. And sorry for making Eichi such a pain in the . . . um . . . _

_Takuto: . . .Ass?_

_Meroko: Hey, Takuto! That's mean! _

_Me: . . . not what I was going say. _

_Takuto: Well, it's true! In this story, he's horrible to everyone! Even Mitsuki-chan, and she don't deserve it at all! _

_Mitsuki: But that's not what he's REALLY like. . . . ^^;;_

_Me: We know, Mitsuki! ^^ Don't you worry! You and Takuto-kun will be together in no time~3_

_Takuto: **blush** W-What?_

_Mitsuki: **blush** U-um . . . _

_**random awkward silence**_

_Meroko: I WANT IZUMI! BRING HIM IN! AND WHAT ABOUT ME? I'm not in this? _

_Takuto and Mitsuki: . . . . **RANDOM**_

_Me: Hm. I don't know . . . I might find a way to put you and Izumi-kun in this story, Meroko-chan. Ah~ I think I already know how! ^^_

_Meroko: REALLY? YAY! TELL ME! ^^_

_Me: Well this is a bit of an Alternate Universe Fanfic, right? . . ._

_Meroko: Right . . ._

_Me: Well! Let's start, shall we? XD_

_

* * *

_

_{{Third Person}}_

The golden sunlight leaked through the blinds of Mitsuki Kouyama's window. She stirred awake, her eyes fluttering open to reveal golden-brown ovals. "Eichi-kun? . . ." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands, having yet another dream about his previous self.

She flipped the covers and sheets aside, standing up out of of bed to face her reflection in a rectangular mirror. She wore her light-blue pajamas with cute, silver crescent moons scattered all around the cotton fabrics of each piece. Her brown hair was in two braids, one on each side of her head and had been that way ever since she had gotten ready for bed the night before.

Mitsuki sighed, the memory of yesterday filling her mind. Oh, how she wished Eichi would return to his old self! In her dream, he had been much kinder and so very happy. Honest and thoughtful. Gentle and caring. And most of all, he had actually _loved_ her. They had each been lying under the stars again, watching as they twinkled and shined. The moon had been exceptionally bright and lovely, large and silver.

_16-year-old Eichi glanced over at Mitsuki, a smile gracing his lips. "Do you know why I like the moon so much, Mitsuki-chan?"_

_A 10-year-old Mitsuki returned his glance and shook her head shyly._

_Eichi looked up toward the moon, his eyes sparkling. "Because it reminds me of you, Mitsuki."_

_Mitsuki then felt herself blush. "H-How?" She asked timidly._

_Eichi chuckled. "Don't you see, my dear Mitsuki-chan?" He leaned nearer to her, his head now faintly touching hers in the green grass. He pointed at the moon above, as if to demonstrate somehow. "The moon and you are so very alike! The moon is always smiling . . . always so beautiful and bright and wonderful. It never lets anyone see the craters beneath it all . . . all those holes and wounds and scars. The moon doesn't want anyone else to worry about it, so it hides its craters under a smooth, beautiful surface. It loves everyone, and bathes them in smiling light no matter wherever it may be. . . and that's why I love the moon so much." He turned to Mitsuki and smiled warmly, squeezing her hand with the one he had previously used. His golden eyes shined. "I . . . love you, Mitsuki."_

_A deep red covered Mitsuki's already pink cheeks as she smiled back. She was glad he had decided to stay there at the orphanage instead of going to America. She then opened her mouth to say the words she had forever longed to say. To say 'I love you, too' but she never had the chance. The Eichi beside her suddenly shattered into countless, tiny glass pieces. Her world cracked, she was soon falling. Falling down into a never-ending darkness with visuals of the now cold-hearted, crude 21-year-old guy that Eichi had become after being adopted into a wealthy family. Then suddenly she landed hard on a checkered floor, darkness all around and the spotlight on her only. She was now her present 15-year-old self. She was alone, and couldn't speak when she opened her mouth. She couldn't sing either, which worried her most of all. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She felt she had lost everything so suddenly, and for once, thought the circumstances hopeless. However, when everything seemed lost, a mysterious figure in the shape of a male abruptly appeared in front of her, holding out his hand to her as if to help her to her feet. _

"_You are not alone," Were the words he said to her. She could not see his features, his clothes, or anything. Just a silhouette of a male. _

_Her dream-self hesitated, wondering if it could somehow be Eichi. But alas, his voice was altered - different. Still . . . Could it be?_

_Her hand reached out to take the figure's hand. _

And that's when her dream came to an end, and she had awoken.

Mitsuki willed herself out of the memory, and glanced at her clock, remembering it was a Monday – a school day. Ever since the tumor in her throat had been cured, her grandmother had insisted going to school to better her education. Of course Mitsuki accepted the suggestion - she never had been to a real school before. And so, she had been going for three years now. It was actually quite fascinating, she thought, with the Literature, History, and other classes that were taught. She had indeed learned a lot, and the literature had helped her better her singing career.

Realizing it was 7:02, Mitsuki ran downstairs, already smelling bacon and eggs Fuzuki had cooked for breakfast. As she sat down to enjoy her meal that was set in front of her, her grandmother sat on the opposing side with her own plate. They ate some, and mainly had a small conversation between bites. Nothing too important – the usual. When Mitsuki was done, she sat her plate and now-empty-glass-of-orange juice in the sink, and quickly ran back upstairs.

She hopped in the shower. When she had gotten out, she threw on her school uniform, brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair so that the fronts of it were pulled back into a pink ribbon. Now back downstairs, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack, a happy "I'm off!" before running out the door and closing it behind her.

_{{Mitsuki's POV}}_

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki!" My best friend, Meroko, called - waving and running over to me. Her long pink, wavy hair bounced behind her and her pearl-colored eyes big as saucers.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as she was at my side.

"They're coming! They saw you come through the school doors! You have to hide, Mitsuki! And quick!" She frenzied, waving her arms about, panicked. She was very alert, and seemed somewhat hysterical.

"Who's coming? Hide from who?" I questioned, blinking a couple of times. I still somehow did not understand what she was talking about.

"You know who! Your fans! They're monsters! And they're getting closer!" Meroko exclaimed, dancing from one foot to the other in an anxious state.

" . . . Fans?" For some odd reason, my brain couldn't wrap itself around that word.

"Yes!" Meroko cried, now frantically looking behind her shoulder. I looked, too. And that's when I figured out what she was talking about.

Behind us, a large percent of the student body were running towards us, vigorously yelling and screaming "FULL MOON! WE LOVE YOU!", "FUUUUULLL MOOON!", "MITSUKI!", and other related things. They were getting closer to us with each second we stood there – a very large group of about over one hundred people, I might add. People that could very easily tear you to shreds. Or worse.

But I stood there and gawked at them, just stared at them darting towards me like they were some sort of big television screen. Thankfully, Meroko's vigilant "RUN!" caught my attention, so I turned around, and began running as fast as I could. They whipped right past poor Meroko, who was blown back from the crowd, and continued to speed up in order to chase after me.

They followed me everywhere, and I couldn't turn corners without one of them ripping part of my sleeve off. I knew I had become popular in the music world . . . but this was the most famous I had ever been! It was also becoming tiring. I had run around the school for at least more than an hour now, hoping that they would get tired and slow down. But they just became faster. Wow, did they have a lot of energy!

I turned a corner, a little more ahead of them for the moment. Unfortunately, my breathing was starting to slow, as did my running. I came to a complete halt, bending over to catch my breath and unable to run anymore. But I knew that they would catch up to me soon, and I had to run away from them no matter how much they adored me.

They turned the corner, came dashing after me – faster, faster. I coughed and began to run again, a little farther, but too slowly to really do much good.

And that's when it happened. A hand clasped around my mouth while another grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a wall. I noticed it had only been one person, not two like I had thought, and that I now stood beside them. I could hear my heartbeat catch up to my breathing – which was soft but slow. I was scared momentarily, wondering if this 'someone' might be a kidnapper or a pervert.

The group of fans passed the corner, running straight down the hallway and oblivious to where I really stood. Once they had completely disappeared, my perpetrator uncovered his hand from my mouth and let his grasp on me fade. Then I turned to them, curious to know the identity of the person beside me.

_{{Third Person}}_

Mitsuki was shocked to discover that the person that had been behind her 'kidnapping' had been the most popular guy in school! She gasped suddenly, astonished.

"T-Takuto Kira?" A black haired, blue-eyed guy stared back at her, looking rather like he didn't care. But when she said his name, he smiled slightly.

"That's me." He said nonchalantly.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here like everyone else. Oh, and there's you too."

"Th-That's not what I meant . . ." A small sweat-drop slid down Mitsuki's face and she smiled nervously. "Why are you . . . behind a wall?"

Takuto shrugged. "I was just passing by when I saw you running for your life. 'Figured I'd help you out."

"Eh? . . . So you're not kidnapping me?" Mitsuki blinked a couple of times, innocence and cluelessness written across her face.

Takuto's calm demeanor suddenly vanished as he burst out laughing.

Mitsuki still seemed confused. "What's so funny?"

Takuto merely smiled, the laughter subsiding. Catching a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall, Takuto noticed it was 8:35. He grabbed her hand, and jerked his head in the direction of a classroom door. "Come on, you're late for class."

* * *

_Sorry. ^^;; This chappie was sort of . . . missing action - a little boring, I guess? Anyway, still R&R please!_


End file.
